My Love For You
by Divagirly
Summary: Dee has a strange dream that makes him decide to do something that he has been meaning to for a long time DeeRyo. This is my first Fan Fic so plese R&R. Chapter 3 is finaly up!
1. Dee's Question

Hi everyone I am brand-new at this so please tell me what I can do to improve this. If you find any mistakes please tell me about them in your revue. Especially spelling mistakes, I am terrible at spelling!

Summery: Dee has a strange dream that makes him decide to do something that he has been meaning to for a long time Dee/Ryo. This is my first Fan Fic so plese R&R

Warning: Yaoi (men love men)

Disclamer: None of the FAKE characters are mine. Cry cry cry!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Blue. All he could see was blue, a light powdery blue. Every night he had thesame dream. There were different shades moving in and out in his mind. The dream progressed tonight from where it had stopped so many nights in a row. Sometimes he could see a dark figure in the corner of his eye, but he could never tell exactly who or what it was. Tonight, he could see the silhouette better than before, just able to make out a pair of glasses on a thin, fragile, yet slightly hard looking face. The figure looked at him with charcoal black eyes that seemed to go on forever, falling deep into an abyss that has no end. These eyes were stunning and terrifying in their beauty and depth.

Abruptly the figure bent over and gave a silent cry into the night. All sound was eliminated as the figures cry burrowed deep into his ears. The figure suddenly stood up with long locks of gray hair billowing like smoke down his back in a great cloud. Eyes, now the dark amber of sap, show through the darkness, as brilliant as a cats and petrifying with there enchanting quality. Brilliant white wings were arched and folded gracefully on the tall man's back, shimmering with an eerie, angelic glow. The man gave him a scrutinizing stare, which seemed to look deep into his very soul judging him. As he looked back into those amber eyes he seemed to see a pleading in the deep reaches of caramel, calling to him, silently screaming out to him to never let him go. As he watched the man gracefully spread his wings and leapt to the sky his eyes still screaming for him to stop him. His departure cast a chill over the room, divesting it of any feeling of life and joy.

Dee sat up, screaming out for Ryo not to leave him as tears slowly coursed down his face. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession in a vain attempt to regain the breath that he had lost. He suddenly noticed the slender yet muscular arm draped across his stomach had tightened around his waist when he had called out. Dee looked over to his sleeping counterpart staring, at the angelic man next to him, as if there was not tomorrow. Only when he herd Ryo's soft voice calling to him did he realize that he had begun to shiver uncontrollably, his body shaking like an aspen leaf in the wind. Ryo's melodious voice called out to him trying to find out what had caused his tenacious counterpart to shiver vehemently and cry out into the night.

Dee placed a large hand over Ryo's telling him with the pressure of his hand, rather than words, that he was all right. But Ryo remained worried and it showed on his ethereal face, creasing his features in a gentle frown and causing Dee to gather him in a strong embrace. He leaned over to look deep in to his loves eyes searching deep within his watering orbs. Dee leaned down and captured Ryo's lips in a deep soul searching kiss, telling him with out words that he was afraid to lose him but was never going to let him go.

As Dee pulled back Ryo reached up and placed a gentle finger against Dee's quivering lips holding it there as Dee placed a soft kiss upon it. Ryo placed his arms around Dee's holding him tightly till he stopped shaking and fell back into his usual self. A small hint of fear was buried deep in his emerald eyes, barely masked by the love that he held for Ryo.

After a time Ryo's breathing evened out a Dee knew that he had fallen back in to a deep slumber. Dee gently laid Ryo down upon the bead and curled his lanky form around him in a protective embrace.

Dee lay awake worrying for a good part of the night. It was during that time he decided that he had to do what he had been planning for over a month. He gently slid out of bead leaving his lover sleeping with as worm smile upon his face.

Dee slid out of the room and silently dialed the number of the 27th precinct. As he waited for someone to pick up he dug out the small box that had lain in the bottom of his nightstand drawer, and opened it. In side was a beautifully crafted white gold ring. It was a band about 2 cm wide with a single diamond embedded in the band. On the inside was a simple phrase that told of all his emotions towards Ryo. "Ai Shiteru" was inscribed on the inside of the band.

Dee was jerked out of his contemplation as a silky voice, that held a slimy undertone, came across the line. It was the voice of that slime ball Berkley. He was the last person that Dee wanted to talk to right now. He was the person that was always trying to take Ryo away from Dee.

"Hay, Ryo and I need the day off!" Dee told his superior in a less than respectful voice.

"And why would that be Mr. Lytner?" Berkley's voice slithered across the phone line.

"We just do! We have had 5 cases successfully closed in the last 2 weeks. I think we deserve a days rest." Dee retorted.

"Very well but I expect you to make up for this with extra shifts."

"Fine!" Dee spat. With that the phone conversation was over.

Ryo's POV

The sweet smell of sizzling sausage drifted in to our room waking me more fully than the alarm clock had. I looked over to Dee's side of the bed he was not there, only a deep indentation was left to show that he had lain next to me. Swiftly I slipped out for underneath the covers and pulled on my robe. We had an hour or so before we had to be at the precinct.

As I entered the kitchen I saw Dee facing the stove and listening to some song on his headphone. He quietly hummed along to the music every now and then he would sing a line or to that he had memorized from constant repetition off the same song. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waste planting a soft kiss on the side of his neck that I could see.

Regular POV

When Dee felt Ryo's arms around him he set the pan if half cooked sausage back on the burner of the stove. He turned around whale taking of his headphones and placing them on his neck. He grabbed his lover in a tight embrace, holding him for long moments and planting a tender kiss on the top of Ryo's head.

When Ryo informed Dee that he was going to get ready for work Dee informed him that he had called in and asked for the day of for both of them. Dee was met with a confused look from Ryo.

"I need to talk to you today, and I just want to spend time with you" Dee replied to the question in Ryo's eyes

"Ok Dee!" Ryo knew from Dee's tone of voice that this was something really important to him. "We will spend the day together"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I will up-date quikly hopefuly. Life is kinda crazy. Please revue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Ryo's Capture

Hay guys, this is a kind of short chapter sorry!! Hope you like it.

Disclamer: None of the Fakecharacters are mine.

oOoOoOoOo

After breakfast Dee tried many times to tell Ryo what he wanted but each time he ended up stuttering and losing his nerve.

"I need to go pick up a few things for dinner" Roy told Dee after his seventh or eight attempt to tell Ryo. "Do you want to come with, or stay and organize your thoughts?" Ryo asked Dee

"I'll …. I'll stay." Dee replied in a deflated voice. Maybe he could tell Ryo after he got back.

"I'll be back in a half hour. Is there anything you need?"

"No" was the soft reply. "No."

Dee herd the soft click of metal on metal as the door closed behind Ryo. The Apartment went silent leaving Dee with his thought and the incomprehensible babble of noise coming from the street. He sat staring at the green of the leaves reflected on the black screen of the TV. For over 20min Dee stared at the screen, staring buy seeing nothing. Finally he decided that he was going to see if he could meet Ryo as he walked back from the super market. Thinking hard he picked up his keys and locked the door behind him.

As Ryo left he had a knowing thought at the back of his brain. What is Dee going to ask him? Many possibilities cascaded through his brain yet none of them landed on something that seemed remotely possible. He was concentrating so intently upon his thoughts that he didn't notice the wall directly in front of him and ended up with a sore nose because of this. He walked to the supermarket on auto pilot as he continued to rack his brain for possibilities.

As Ryo entered the market he was jerked out of his thoughts by the sudden change of temperature of the air to worm from the chill of the outside air. He decided that he would ponder the possibilities later. He looked down at his list of things to by and proceeded to select the items upon it for dinner that night and the next two days. He was concentrating so hard upon his shopping that he failed to notice the darkly clothed figure that acted as a silent shadow. Flitting around him always out of site to the slightly out of it Ryo. Ryo finished his shopping and began the 10 minute trek home. He was once again consumed by his thoughts as he sauntered down the bustling side walk.

His silent shadow had never let the chestnut haired man out of his sight. The dark man chose his moment to strike when Ryo turned down a street that was devoid of life. He snuck up behind the preoccupied detective and clamped a cloth covered hand around his mouth.

The last thin Ryo knew was a slightly sweet smell invading his nose and mouth, paralyzing him, and then he dropped into darkness.

oOoOoOoOo

I am sorry that I have to do this to Ryo but it all works with the dream. Thank you for reading this and please REAVUE!!!


	3. Dee's Tears

AN: I am really sorry for not updating sooner! My life went crazy and I couldn't find time to write! Well enough of my sad sob story. Enjoy chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dee stood there shocked at what had just happened. The dirty blond hair of Ryo's leaving a shining impression upon his eyes. He stood fixed staring at the spot that his blond haired lover had been only moments ago. That single moment fixed in time.

Dee had left the apartment wanting to catch up with Ryo on his way home from the store, intent on telling him what his heart demanded be said. He had barely rounded the corner when he had seen Ryo fall in the clutches of his masked attacker. Dee was to far away to stop him, being at the end of the block.

Dee stood transfixed for many long minutes. Until a passing bicker cut his gaze from the spot he had been staring, fixated, at. He immediately rushed to the pay phone down the block dialing the number of the 27th precinct in a practiced manner, he had left his cell phone at home. The light airy ring of the phone seemed too happy in this dark world to Dee. The incessant buzz had Dee in suspense before the cheery voice of Janet, the front desk lady, came on the line.

"Hello! This is the 27th precinct of New York City. How can I help you?"

"This is Dee! Ryo's been kidnapped!" Dee almost yelled into the phone. Then he let his police training take over as he gave Janet the information that she needed.

It wasn't long till The Commissioner, Drake and J.J. showed up. J.J. and Drake walked over to Dee looking at him and treating him as if he was made of glass, Fragile and thin, able to brake if looked at to hard.

"You OK" The high almost childish voice of J.J. broke through Dee's self inflicted reverie.

"Hu? Oh, no not really." Dee told his best friend, Drake, and his companion, J.J. "I just lost Ryo to some crazy lunatic, on the day that I was going to propose! How the fuck do you think I could be aright?" Dee practically screamed this last sentence. J.J. and Drake stepped back and looked at Dee. The first one to gather the courage to speak was Drake.

"Dee I am really sorry, the day you where about to propose! Shit." Drake stammered. J.J. stepped up and saved his partner from further incoherent muttering.

'Dee, I'm sorry too, but you need to tell us what happened! OK? I know how you feel about Ryo! Heck I would fee the same if Drake where kidnapped!" It was then the Dee realized why J.J. hadn't jumped him in the last month or so. This new discovery was sufficient to snap Dee out of his thought for a few seconds.

"So! Drake – boy you and J.J. finally hooked up?" Dee commented. Then he snapped back into his reverie his bright green eyes sinking back into a dark abyss. Giving him a look as if he where a million miles away instead of just a few feet.

For the remainder of the day the only thing that J.J. Drake or any one else could get out of him was the story of how Ryo had been kidnapped and that he had not see the face of the kidnaper.

"Why don't you go home and rest?" J.J. told him "you look like you crawled out of your grave. All he received was a week nod of consent form the midnight haired man and Dee walked off to his and Ryo's apartment.

He opened the white door glaring at it for being so perfect and happy in the world that had become so dark with out the sandy haired detective to light it up. He dropped his coat on the floor then reconsidering hung it up on the coat rack by the door. Dee slunk through the apartment not daring to look at anything besides the floor lest it remind him of his beautiful lover and the wonderful years that they had spent together.

Once he reached the bed room he fell onto the bed grabbing the pillow that belongs to Ryo and holding it to his chest. He could smell the faint cent of the mint shampoo that his beloved used, it was a calming sent, one that spoke of home and warmth. This was all Dee needed to break the thin wall of shock that his heart had built around his tears. He cried long and hard in to the pillow, eventually he slipped into a fitful slumber.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dee is a bit out of character in this chapter but how would you feel if you love was kidnapped?

Please Revue!


End file.
